The continuation of a long-standing protocol conducting diagnostic studies on diverse endocrine disorders involving the adrenal cortex. The hypothesis underlying these studies is that precise correlation may be established between the clinical phenotype and the genotype in those conditions (a) for which the determinant gene has been established, and (b) for which a locus of mutation may be identified in the next period of investigation. We will continue to study prenatal diagnosis and treatment in families at risk for 21-hydroxylase deficiency and improve our capacity to make prenatal diagnoses by detection of unknown mutations in affected alleles. We will seek additional mutations by DNA sequencing when genotuype does not correlate with phenotype.